


Holting Out for a Dream

by SteeleHoltingOn



Series: RS One-Shots: Things That Could Have Happened [1]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years before Season 1: Laura tells Murphy why she's leaving Havenhurst Detective Agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holting Out for a Dream

 

“You sure about this, Laura?”  Murphy asked.  They sat on the beach, waiting for the fireworks to start.  The sun was almost beneath the ocean, and Laura straightened out the blanket they were sitting on one more time before digging through the cooler for a snack.

“Very sure.  It’s time for me to go.  Havenhurst has been good training, but I’m ready to get out on my own.”  Laura sounded very confident and looked happy about her decision.

Murphy picked at one of the cookies she’d brought out.  “I know you’ve been irritated at some of the things that have gone on at the agency, but it’s a good group of people.”

She folded up her legs and wrapped her arms around them.  “You know darn well Alan doesn’t like how I do things.  I’m a good detective, and I’m not afraid to take risks.  He’s always worrying about how the way I do things is going to reflect on his agency, and I’m tired of being berated for it.  Besides, you know damned well that not everyone at the agency is happy about how fast I’ve come up through the ranks.”

He nodded.  “I know it’s been hard dealing with some of those people.”

Laura waved her hands as if to brush the thought away.  “I don’t worry about them.  They’ve got their own issues.  I’ve made quite a few good friends--like you--and I’ve enjoyed my time there, but it’s time I went out on my own.  I’ve always wanted my own agency.”

“Maybe it is then.  Well, if it’s what you want to do, then I’m all for it.  So what have you done so far?”

With a happy toss of her hair, Laura began recounting on her fingers.  “Well, I have my own space and I’ve furnished it already.  I’ve been moving my stuff over there for a while now, so there’s only the odds and ends I’ve got on my desk that still need to be moved.  I’m meeting with an advertising agency next week and we’ll start putting the word out about me.  And then I’ll start doing my own thing.  I’ve got dozens of ideas.”

“What if it doesn’t work, Laura?”

“Then I’ll come up with something new.  Who knows, Murphy?  Maybe whatever I do will work so well, I’ll be begging you to come to work with me.”

Relieved at her apparent joy, Murphy laughed.  “I’d like that.  We could have a lot of fun together.”  He moved aside on the blanket as Laura came to sit next to him.  Resting her head on her his shoulder, Laura only grinned.  Murphy handed her a bottle of beer and tapped it with his own.  “Happy Independence Day, Laura.”

“Thanks, Murphy.”  Laura’s wide smile and the gleam of anticipation were only matched by the fireworks as they bloomed overhead.

 

 

4 July 2009  
edited 21 March 2013

 

 


End file.
